muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
The Ghost Who Walks Meet The Phantom. Otherwise busy with final papers, but took a break to share. Enjoy. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:14, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :Oh, wow. That movie brings me back. I had no idea about the connection. — Scott (talk) 03:06, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yay, Catherine Zeta-Jones and Treat Williams are on the wiki now. By the way, "special Phantom costume elements" = Billy Zane's animatronic package. -- Danny (talk) 03:50, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Email Scott, Are you getting my emails? I believe i have sent two -- Warrick 19:31, 5 December 2006 (UTC) EKA I'm a little tired to deal with it right now, trying to do some school stuff but need to nap first, but what's your thought on the EKA thing, when we know for sure the episode cited is the first appearance (any inserts in Episode 0001, for example). I noticed Brad just reformatted the Number Song Series page, and some others have been, and it's a bit inconsistent right now. On the one hand, it's a useful template, but it also seems to me to imply, especially with the "Earliest Known" thing, that there could be earlier ones, we're just going on the earliest in our database. And that doesn't quite apply in some cases. I don't know if that should even bother me (and perhaps just some text adjustment to the linking page would help), but I wanted to mention it somewhere to someone and tag, you're it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:49, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :I agree. Seconds before you left me a message here, I reverted Brad's edits. Those episode numbers for the Baker films aren't the earliest known, they ARE the earliest. — Scott (talk) 03:50, 5 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. Should we create a "First Appearance" thing too, or is that confusing? -- Danny (talk) 12:21, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :::Hmmm. I like the First Appearance idea, actually, as long as everyone understands the difference. It would allow for consistency in using the boxes while also being more accurate. Part of the problem I have with the EKA in cases where, thanks to your archive research, we know exactly what the first appearance was, is precisely because it links to a page which serves as a disclaimer. I like that we do that as a way of fact checking ourselves, but it just looks odd in cases like this. I'm falling apart (or feel like I am) with final papers and all kinds of bodily unpleasantness, but maybe after (and before I head home to Christmas), I'll try to come up with a First Appearances text page, explalining our sources and how that differs from the EKA (unless one of you guys beats me to it). That would take care of my concerns, anyway. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:34, 5 December 2006 (UTC) ::::I don't know. Are we getting a little box crazy? — Scott (talk) 16:42, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :::::I think the "First Appearance" explanation can go on the Earliest Known Appearance page with no problem. It's all explaining the same thing, so a link to "First Appearance" can just go to a revised version of that page. :::::I don't think we're getting box crazy yet... The boxes are helpful so that we can have a place for "standard" information that would otherwise just be floating loose in an article somewhere. Do you think the EKA box pushes the limits? -- Danny (talk) 16:45, 5 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::I'm not sure yet. Maybe not. I haven't really started using them yet. — Scott (talk) 16:48, 5 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::Actually, I should have clarified, but I'm functioning on less than five hours of sleep and trying to do a melodrama paper, but I didn't mean the box so much as the template. If a list on a given page is a mix of EKA and standard episode numbers, having First Appearance as an alternate would both keep users from wanting to reformat and allow for symmeytry. The only problem I have with going box and template crazy is it can hard to keep up with, though I'm glad this one was announced on current events. Quite a few haven't been. We could use a better guide to that for newcomers, or even old comers who weren't around or paying close attention when it was introduced. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:51, 5 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::I just created Template:First as an alternative to Template:Eka, and Template:Firstbox as a counterpart to Template:Ekabox. It's all crystal clear to me. :) -- Danny (talk) 18:09, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Talk pages I've been trying to clear up the talk boxes, which were getting a little out of hand again. When you get a chance, take a look at Talk:Judy and also Talk:Sesame Street Sketches That Have Been Remade (since that's sort of your page, and I really don't understand what the heck Michael's talking about). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:09, 3 December 2006 (UTC) The Fozzie stare I love the picture on Attention. That's fantastic. -- Danny (talk) 19:55, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I love the Fozzie theme you started with all the help page pictures, so when I come across a good one, I try and find someplace to use it. — Scott (talk) 20:01, 2 December 2006 (UTC) A Gypsy's Roast is Burning If you ever get around to creating that gypsy page discussed on Name That Puppet, here's Maria Ouspenskaya for the "See Also." I haven't seen the Jonathan Winters episode, so I don't know if the gypsy lady there was in anyway reminiscent of her or not. Still, I wanted to share. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:11, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :Oh, cool. I think I'd been hoping to come across some other gypsies before creating that page, but I suppose I may as well get around to it for the one we have anyway. — Scott (talk) 19:31, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::We do have others! I just don't have the Peter Sellers episode on DVD. See "A Gypsy's Violin," chock full of gypsy Whatnots; if you have the episode on DVD, that's a great place to start. And there's also an Old Gypsy Lady Fraggle, who I need to add, from "Boober's Quiet Day." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:37, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Grover's Jobs Hey, babe: I've been moving the Grover Sketches into theme categories. Unfortunately, that's messed somewhat with the links on Grover's Jobs. I'm not sure how you want that fixed, so I'm leaving it for you. Sorry to mess up your page... -- Danny (talk) 14:21, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :I was waiting before I changed the links. Are all the moves done? — Scott (talk) 16:02, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'm all done. -- Danny (talk) 16:54, 2 December 2006 (UTC) :::Sweet. — Scott (talk) 17:42, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Senor Wences Loss Say, do you have access to the Señor Wences episode for screengrabbing? (I think Danny might, since he uploaded Puppets). I've realized he's one of the few guest stars for whom we don't have a single picture. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:36, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Photoshopping Could you Photoshop the Amazon cover image for Bear's Egg Hunt for me, please? George B. (talk) 17:15, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :Sure, I'll take a look at it tonight. — Scott (talk) 17:20, 1 December 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks, Scott! The holiday stuff is starting to come together. I'm about to work on ''Bear's Berry Christmas as well. Amazon doesn't have the search inside on that one though, so I should be able to take care of that image myself. George B. ''(talk) 01:37, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Filmographies You know, this has really been nifty. I've sort of had mixed views on those filmography lists, precisely because they were unwieldy, even though it can be useful. This takes care of that. I may try adding filmographies (til now I've left that to Peter), and I'm experimenting to see how that might work with some of the longer writer/director credits (in some cases, right now, that's absolutely the only text, while in other cases, like Brian Henson, a "selected episodes" is used when it strikes me as more useful, when known, to note which episodes he actually helmed). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:26, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, it's a wonderful solution. It's the best of both worlds. — Scott (talk) 05:28, 1 December 2006 (UTC) ::And I just tested it on Brian Henson's directorial credits. I like it. I especially like the fact that it's easy to select for expansion, it doesn't recquire changing personal settings or something, as came up with some of the TOC debates. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:37, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :::Basically, we're geniuses. We should just try to live with that. -- Danny (talk) 10:35, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives